Angel Heart
by xiurmi
Summary: Senyuman seseorang , membuat kita , akan berpikir kalau dia baik-baik saja/KRISTAO!BROKEN/HUNHAN!BROKEN/KAISOO/GS!—DLDR .
1. Chapter 1

_**"Angel Heart"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pairing : KrisTao!broken/HunHan!broken/KaiSoo_

 _ **Disclaimer : Semua unsur dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan.**_

 _ **Warnings : GS , Typo, Misstypo, Boys Love, Absurd, etc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Senyuman nya yang tenang membuat semua orang berpikir bahwa seseorang , baik-baik saja ._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-oOo-**_

 _ **.**_

 **ALL Kyungsoo'S POV**

 **.**

 **Washington , USA**

 **.**

Ini adalah tahun kedua aku di negara _**liberty**_ ini . Cukup lama memang , mendapatkan beasiswa bersamaan dengan kekasihku —Jongin yang ikut pindah juga kemari karena tak sudi berhubungan jarak jauh denganku .

Dia terlalu khawatir karena yang dia tau , negara dengan embel-embel _**USA**_ adalah negara yang mengerikan untuk seorang gadis seperti ku.

Walaupun aku dan Jongin satu negara , satu universitas dan bahkan sesering mungkin kencan setiap aku pulang kerja part-time , tapi kami tinggal di Apartemen berbeda .

Yah , tentu karena ini keinginan ku. Untuk berjaga-jaga , karena memang , Jongin adalah orang yang amat terangat sangat mesum .

Walaupun sudah jutaan kali kekasihku itu membujuk —bahkan pernah menyeretku keluar dari Area Apartemenku ini . Tapi aku yang tetap bersikeras . "Kyungie~ kumohon! tinggal saja di Area Apartemenku ditengah kota . Jangan ditempat yang..." ia melihat sekitarnya . "—seperti ini"

Aku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku kala itu . "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku , Jongin-ah . Tapi , sungguh , tak apa . Aku suka disini"

Dan dijawab dengan erangan frustasi dari Jongin . "Kau membuatku nyaris gila!"

.

Apartemen ku adalah Apartemen paling murah —dan paling tua dikota ini . Wajar sebenarnya jika Jongin mengajakku untuk keluar dari sini. Tapi tak masalah kok disini , masih cukup bersih dan layak tinggal , setidaknya tak ada serangga menjijikan macam kecoa yang pernah terlihat .

Mungkin karena Apartemen tua , sehingga tidak banyak orang yang tinggal disini . Apartemen dengan dua lantai , yang bahkan lantai satu nya saja tak terisi penuh . Dan aku hanya punya satu tetangga disebelahku .

Dia adalah sepasang suami-istri dari China , yang kutau dari istri nya , kalau suaminya itu sebenarnya kaya . Aneh kan? Kenapa malah tinggal ditempat seperti ini jika orang kaya? .

.

 _Tapi itu aku dua tahun yang lalu ._

 _._

 _._

 _Sekarang , bahkan aku sudah tau apa yang terjadi ._

 _._

 _._

 _Kenapa mereka , tampak seperti saling menjauh ._

 _._

 _._

Uncle Kris Wu —sang suami , adalah playboy kejam yang tak pernah sekalipun menjamah Istrinya —Aunty Huang Zitao . Walaupun begitu , keduanya sangat ramah padaku . Apalagi Uncle Wu , dia selalu memberiku uang tambahan sebelum keluar dari Area Apartemen jika tak sengaja berpapasan .

Sebab? —Oh benar . Pasti ada alasannya .

Karena Aunty Huang , tak bisa mengandung Wu junior . Rahimnya terlalu lemah , sehingga beresiko akan kematian antara Aunty atau si calon bayi .

Aku berani sumpah saat mendengarkan cerita Aunty Huang , aku benar-benar ingin menangis . Dia tau , Uncle Wu selalu pulang pada waktu dini hari karena kekecewaan yang teramat padanya .

Dia juga tau , Uncle Wu selalu ke _**Club**_ , dan berakhir diranjang dengan beberapa wanita kupu-kupu malam disana . Bahkan , dia sangat tau , betapa inginnya Uncle Wu untuk menceraikannya .

.

.

Aunty sangat tau .

.

Tapi , karena rasa cintanya pada Uncle Wu terlalu besar , dia tetap sabar dan bersikap seolah tak tau apa-apa . Setiap aku pulang kerja , aku sering melihat Uncle Wu baru pulang dengan bau alkohol yang luar biasa menyengat dan beberapa bercak kemerahan dilehernya dan noda lipstik baru pada kerah kemejanya .

Aku saja sampai sedikit jijik dan merasakan kebencian pada Uncle Wu . Tapi , Aunty Huang , tetap dengan sabar menyambut dan memapah Uncle Wu walaupun berakhir dengan tamparan dan hempasan hingga ia tersungkur dilantai .

"Menyingkir kau wanita mandul! Kau tidaklah lebih baik dari jalang diluar sana! —enyah"

Dan Aunty Huang , menangis — _ **lagi**_.

.

.

 **XoXo**

 **.**

.

"Morning , sayang~"

Lonceng pada Cafe tempat ku bekerja berdenting halus kala wanita bersurai hitam gelap seperti langit malam itu membuka pintu dan mengadu hak heels mahalnya pada lantai marmer .

Aku tersenyum , "Zitao Aunty~~!"balasku manja . Aku tau , Aunty Huang menganggapku adalah anaknya . Tapi biarlah . Aku suka melihat wanita berumur duapuluh sembilan tahun itu tersenyum .

 _Bukan menitikkan airmata , seperti biasanya ._

 _Bukan._

 _._

"Aunty ingin memesan?"

Dia menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis padaku . Ah! andai aku pria , mungkin aku sudah menarik Aunty Huang dari Uncle Wu kepelukan ku . Aku bicara apa barusan?

"Green-tea , sayang . Aku ingin itu"

"Baiklah! green-tea untuk nona cantik macam , Aunty"

Wanita itu terkekeh lagi . Aku memberitahukan pesanan Aunty Huang pada teman seperjuangan ku di Cafe ini —Jessica . Dan meminta izin untuk duduk menemani sosok yang sudah aku anggap ibuku sendiri itu .

"Bagaimana dengan butik , Aunty? Berjalan lancar?"

Dia mengangguk , "Tak pernah sebaik ini , soo-ah" Aku suka cara Aunty Huang menyebutkan namaku . Aku mengangguk paham , dan setelahnya menatap mata jernih Aunty Huang dengan serius .

"Aunty. ."

"Apa sayang?"Balasnya tetap ramah seperti biasa .

"Tidakkah , Aunty lelah?"Tanyaku .

"Lelah? Dalam hal apa misalnya?"

"Misalnya —dengan Uncle Wu?"

Membuat Aunty Huang mematung seketika . Senyuman dibibirnya pelan-pelan memudar dari hadapanku . Aku tau sebenarnya aku ini lancang sekali , tapi , sungguh aku tidak kuat melihat airmata Aunty Huang yang akan mengalir lagi jika dia pulang ke Apartemen .

Cukup lama keterdiamannya menyelimuti kami berdua , sampai akhirnya Aunty Huang tersenyum lirih sekaligus menggeleng padaku . Ia tetap menawan .

"Aku terlalu mencintainya . . "

Dan kali ini , aku ingin bersyukur pada Jessica karena gadis itu mampu membawaku kembali pada alam sadar setelah mendengar ucapan Aunty Huang .

"Green-tea untuk Aunty Zitao~"

Wanita itu benar-benar luar biasa . Dia manusia , kan? bukan reinkarnasi dari malaikat atau semacam itu?

"Terimakasih , Jess. Kau tetap manis seperti biasanya"

Jessica terkekeh samar . "Bisa berhenti menghina , Aunty? Kau selalu saja begitu —apa perlu ketika ulang tahunmu kubelikan kado cermin terbesar yang kulihat?"Ucapan gadis itu benar-benar memecah keheningan diantara kami . "Tak perlu , manis... aku sudah punya banyak cermin"tawanya

 **.**

 _Pasti akan ada waktunya dia merasa lelah ._

 _Tapi ,_

 _Kapan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **XoXo**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku berangkat agak telat menuju Cafe tempatku bekerja . Karena aku bangun terlalu siang sebabnya . Salahkan Kim -super mesum- Jongin yang berulang-ulang menelponku semalam untuk meminta izin menginap di Apartemenku barang sehari saja .

Cowok mesum yang menyandang status kekasihku itu , benar-benar sinting!

Sekarang inilah akibat dari telepon tak henti-hentinya berdering itu . Aish— aku bahkan tak sudi lagi barang melirik jam sedikit saja . Hal itu malah menambah rasa gugupku . Aku benar-benar harus siap jika dilempar kemoceng alih alih disiram air bekas pel pagi ini oleh Jessica . Oke— itu buruk .

Buru-buru aku keluar dari kamar Apartemenku dan menguncinya rapat-rapat . Baru berjalan beberapa belokkan , aku melihat siluet Aunty Huang didepanku , hendak aku memanggilnya dan menanyakan sedang apa dia sendirian disana , namun urung karena tak sengaja melihat punggung nya yang bergetar hebat .

Dahiku mengerut , ada yang tak beres disini . Aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan keterlambatan ku untuk pergi ke Cafe . Semua fokus ku sudah pada satu orang dan satu tujuan . Aunty Huang .

Aku menepuk pundak Aunty Huang pelan , walaupun begitu , tetap membuat dia setengah terkejut . Begitupun aku saat melihat wajahnya , sembab . "OH—ternyata kau , soo-ah" nada terkejutnya sangat terdengar jelas .

"Aunty menangis , lagi?"

Dia menggeleng dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantik nya . Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa —padahal jelas sekali dia baru saja menyeka airmata nya sendiri .

"Tidak , sayang . Kau tak pergi bekerja? Ini sudah sangat siang sekali" Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan .

Suaranya serak dan terdengar lirih ditelingaku . Dan —oh , aku baru sadar kalau Aunty Huang tampak menutupi sesuatu dibelakang tubuhnya . Aku pendek , jelas , hanya dengan Aunty Huang berdiri didepanku , semua tak terlihat .

"Aunty . . ada apa?" Aku mencoba bertanya . Sedangkan Aunty Huang hanya diam .

Tak kunjung ada jawaban , membuatku kesal pula . Do Kyungsoo , yaitu aku , memang terkenal serampangan . Jadi jangan kaget kalau aku suka sekali ikut campur urusan rumah tangga orang . Salahkan Uncle Wu yang mengatakan kalau mereka sudah menganggapku sebagai anaknya sejak dua tahun yang lalu .

Anak , boleh membantu mempertahankan rumah tangga kedua orangtuanya , kan?

Tak peduli seperti apa akhirnya , bukankah seorang anak tetap harus mendukung kedua orangtuanya?

Dengan langkah pasti aku berjalan kebelakang tubuh Aunty Huang . Dia terlihat sangat terkejut , dan sedikit mencoba menghalangi ku . Tapi aku tetap bersikeras . Dan pada akhirnya , justru hal itu membuat aku mematung seketika juga .

 _Aku melihatnya , dengan sangat jelas sekali melihatnya ._

.

Mata bulatku membelalak hebat saat ini . Dibarengi dengan wajah sendu dan bersalah Aunty Huang yang tak berhasil menghalangiku . Dia tersenyum tipis —penuh luka . Kupejamkan mataku dan berbalik memeluk Aunty Huang dari belakang tubuhnya .

Dia menegang .

Terlihat aneh memang seorang gadis pendek sepertiku mencoba memeluk seorang wanita dewasa yang jauh lebih tinggi . Tapi , tak apalah . Dia sudah seperti ibuku .

"Tak apa , Aunty . . menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis . Ada aku disini" Ucapku pelan . Dengan berusaha keras aku menahan airmata ku agar tetap terbendung . Aku harus bisa! bagaimana aku dapat menenangkan Aunty Huang jika aku sendiri saja tidak dapat menahan tangis .

Kurasakan tubuh didalam pelukanku itu bergetar hebat . Aunty Huang menunduk —membuat surai hitam panjang nya menutupi seluruh wajahnya dari pandanganku . Aku tau , Aunty lagi-lagi menangis .

"Apa salahku dimasa lalu hingga aku dibuat oleh Yang Kuasa semenderita ini , Soo-ah? Apa aku tak layak bahagia , hum?" Pertanyaan yang diajukan Aunty Huang yang mengiris hatiku saat ini . Wanita cantik ini , untuk pertama kalinya berhenti berakting dihadapanku dengan senyum palsu itu . Dia bertanya seolah sedang dalam ambang keterpurukan . Dan itu —memang benar .

"Aunty tidak salah apa-apa..."Jawabku . Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam agar aku bisa melanjutkan , "Mungkin Tuhan tengah menyiapkan skenario kecil yang membahagiakan khusus untuk Aunty Huang , diakhir cerita"

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia , Soo-ah? Kelihatannya sangat mustahil"

Aku menggeleng , "Tak ada yang tau akhir dari sesuatu , kecuali pada saatnya , Aunty ...bersabarlah sedikit lagi"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidakkah dua manusia pendosa yang jauh dibelakang tubuh kami itu menyadari kehadiran kami?_

 _._

 _Apa rabaan ditubuh wanita yang tak kuketahui siapa itu diiringi desahan , membuat nya lupa akan sosok rapuh yang masih kupeluk agar dapat tetap berdiri?_

 _._

 _Untuk apa_ _ **dia**_ _menikahi dan menjadikan sosok ini miliknya , yang pada akhirnya ia acuhkan?_

 _._

 _Tidak ada lagi kah perasaan yang disebutnya dengan_ _ **cinta**_ _itu?_

 _._

 _Apa karena sosok ini tak dapat mengandung , sehingga tak pantas lagi untuknya?_ — _semenyedihkan itukah ia?_

 _._

 _Uncle Wu ...kumohon ._ — _Hentikan kegilaan ini ._

 **.**

 **.**

 **XoXo**

 **.**

 **.**

"—makanya aku benar-benar ingin kau tinggak di daerah Apartemenku . Hei , Kyungie , kau oke?"

.

Suara Jongin memecahkan lamunan sore hariku . Aku sudah pulang dari bekerja . Dan sekarang sedang ada disebuah restoran China bersama dengan Jongin . Tak perlu penjelasan lagi , kan? Oke! Baiklah —aku kencan .

Tadi pagi beruntung walaupun terlambat , ternyata Jessica sedang absen kerja karena harus menjemput nenek nya yang baru saja tiba di **Washington**. Dan yang menggantikannya adalah Victoria —gadis murah senyum yang seratus persen tidak segalak Jessica .

Sebenarnya Victoria hari ini , adalah tugasnya pada sip-malam . Tapi karena Jessica tak ada , dia harus merangkap . Dengan balasan , gaji harian Jessica hari ini dan besok . Menjadi miliknya .

Victoria itu pintar sekali .

"Eh? —aku baik , Jongin . Ada apa?"

Dia menyipitkan matanya kearahku . "Kau sepenuhnya mengacuhkanku , Kyung. Dan itu butuh penjelasan"Ucapnya . Aku terkikik kecil mendengar Jongin yang sepertinya sedang —ngambek itu .

"Penjelasan seperti apa yang kau mau, Jongin-ah? Bisa diperjelas?"Tanyaku .

"Tidak biasanya kau melamun atau bahkan mengacuhkanku seperti tadi . Aku yakin , pasti ada sesuatu yang salah tengah terjadi , kan? Walaupun bukan padamu —tapi disekitarmu? Benar , kan , Kyungie? Dan itulah yang membutuhkan penjelasan . Ada apa?"

Aku menangkupkan wajahku pada kedua telapak tangan diatas meja . Dan menatap Jongin dengan serius . "Tentang Aunty—"

"Kyungie~ _**please**_ , bisakah kau berhenti mengurusi urusan rumah tangga orang yang jauh lebih dewasa dari kita itu?"Jongin memotong ucapan ku dan itu membuatku kesal . Kuinjak kuat-kuat kakinya yang ada dibawah meja , membuat ia menjerit dan meringis sakit .

"Kau tadi yang bertanya!"Sewotku . Jongin hanya memamerkan cengiran tanpa dosa miliknya dengan tetap wajah kesakitan . Sepertinya aku keterlaluan tadi . "Maaf , _**majesty**_ . Silahkan dilanjutkan"

Aku berdesis padanya . "Aunty Huang ...tadi pagi aku melihatnya menangis dilorong Apartemen"Ucapku pada Jongin yang kini wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi serius . Ini yang aku suka dari Jongin —dia selalu serius mendengarkan jika aku sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting .

Dan Jongin sangat tau , bagiku , Aunty Huang sama pentingnya dengan dia untukku .

Dia sosok ibuku disini , ingat?

"Apa yang terjadi pada , _**Mom**_?" —Oh , aku sampai lupa , bahkan Jongin saja sudah memanggilnya _**Mom**_ sejak pertama kali kuperkenalkan dengan Aunty Huang . Mereka langsung cocok . Benar-benar seperti sosok Ibu dan anak .

Aku menghela nafas . "Uncle Wu —tentu saja , Jongin-ah"

Wajah Jongin mengeras , dia sepertinya tengah berusaha keras meredam emosinya . "Lagi? Tidak bisakah _**Mom**_ menggugat cerai manusia tiang dengan nama _**Kris Wu**_ itu? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya selalu , selalu dan selalu menangis karena pria kurang ajar itu!"

"Tidakkah Kris berpikir kalau dia itu pria beruntung diantara puluhan juta manusia dewasa bergender laki-laki didunia yang dapat menikahi , _**Mom**_? Dia itu sinting!"

Aku menunduk dalam mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terdengar benar-benar marah itu . Beruntung , restoran China ini sedang sepi . Hanya ada seorang pelayan saja yang bahkan sedang mendengarkan headseat didekat kami .

"Sabar ...Jongin-ah . Kumohon"

"Aku muak , Kyung! Aku saja muak seharusnya —apalagi _**Mom**_! Dia cantik . seharusnya cari saja pria lain yang jauh lebih baik dari Kris itu"

"Aunty Huang mencintai Uncle Wu!? Untuk sementara ini kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa , Jongin . Kita tunggu —sampai Aunty Huang mau membuka hatinya untuk oranglain"

Jongin menghela nafas kuat melalui kedua belah bibirnya dan memandang keluar jendela . "Kuharap _**Mom**_ dengan cepat dapat melepaskan diri dari orang sinting macam , Kris itu" Ucapnya berat . Aku menatap Jongin sendu ,

"Sulit , Jongin-ah , melupakan seseorang yang sudah bersama denganmu selama bertahun-tahun apalagi jika dengan sumpah ikrar pernikahan sebagai pengikat nya" mendengar ucapanku barusan , Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatapku ,

"Walaupun, _**Mom**_ mencintai Kris melebihi dirinya sendiri . Tapi dengan Kris yang seperti itu , percayalah , jika ada seseorang yang membuka dirinya dengan tulus padanya . Perlahan-lahan _**Mom**_ bisa melepaskan , Kris . Karena manusia diciptakan untuk mencintai dan juga dicintai . Bukan hanya mencintai tanpa sebuah balasan , Kyung"

Aku terdiam kala mendengar ucapan Jongin setelahnya .

.

"Dan , _**Mom ,**_ aku yakin tidak akan lama lagi dia —akan menemukan seseorang yang seperti kataku tadi"

.

 _Mata tajam Jongin berucap yakin padaku ._

 _._

 _Dan mengatakan dengan pasti , bahwa Aunty Huang , akan segera mendapatkan kebahagiaannya ._

 _._

 _Benarkah , Jongin?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **XoXo**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melihat sosok Uncle Wu dari kejauhan , saat aku baru saja pulang dari kencanku dengan Jongin , dan sekarang baru —pukul tujuh. "Tidak biasanya , Uncle Wu pulang sore seperti ini"Gumamku pelan .

Sosok yang tidak kusukai selama beberapa bulan belakangan itu terlihat berjalan sempoyongan didepanku . Sesekali dia terlihat mengumpat dan mengacak-acak rambut blonde nya yang mencuat . Mata bulat ku menajam ketika dia berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan letak Apartemen .

Kesebuah jalan sempit diantara dua gedung —dia kesana . Aku merasakan firasat tak baik tentang Uncle Wu , pun mengikutinya secara diam-diam . Pria berumur lima tahun lebih tigapuluh itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat sekalipun dalam keadaan mabuk berat , aku yakin soal ini .

Kurapatkan sweeter milikku kala angin dingin menerpa . Bagi seorang gadis , memang udara malam hari itu sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan . Tak memerlukan waktu lama , aku sudah sampai pada sebuah tempat yang sudah sangat jelas aku ketahui . Dan disinilah aku berdiri .

.

Di depan sebuah — _ **Club**_.

Kulihat Uncle Wu memasuki tempat laknat itu dengan memeluk pinggang seorang wanita dengan pakaian minim . Aku mematung , ternyata Uncle Wu tidak hanya sekali datang ke tempat seperti ini setiap hari . Aku meringis melihatnya .

"Ternyata Uncle Wu ...jauh lebih buruk dari perkiraan ku"gumamku pelan . Dan berbalik menjauh , tanpa menyadari kalau seorang pria blonde yang kuikuti tengah berbalik dan menatap punggungku sendu .

" _Katakan padanya , Soo-ah . Katakan padanya kalau aku ...seperti ini_ "

Dia berbisik . Sangat pelan sampai suaranya pun terhembus oleh angin yang menerpa dan tertutupi oleh suara dentuman suara dari dalam _**Club**_ .

Aku berlari dengan isakan-isakan yang lolos dari bibirku kala menjauhi tempat manusia-manusia bajingan berkumpul dan saling _**menyatukan**_ diri mereka tanpa ikatan sebuah pernikahan . Aku menangis jika mengingat bahwa seseorang yang sudah kuanggap Ayahku sendiri itu masuk kedalam sana dan menjadi salah satu dari manusia itu dengan langkah ringan .

Tak mempedulikan apa-apa lagi , aku terus saja berlari menuju Apartemenku diiringi tangisan . Yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah penenangan diri . Kuseka airmata ku saat sudah mendekati kamar milikku . Tentu aku tidak mau jika aku yang seperti ini —dilihat oleh Aunty Huang .

Dia sudah memiliki banyak sekali beban hidup .

Setelah merasa sudah cukup dengan penampilan ku , aku pun berjalan pelan mendekati kamarku ketika kamar Aunty Huang terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria keluar dari sana diikuti oleh Aunty Huang .

Aku menatap Aunty Huang dan pria itu bingung .

"Oh—Soo-ah kau sudah pulang , sayang? Perkenalkan ini Oh Sehoon , teman Aunty sewaktu masih kuliah dan tinggal di China , kami tidak sengaja bertemu saat di Butik ku tadi . hebat , kan?"

"Aku Oh Sehoon , kau tetangga , Zitao?"

Suara pria dihadapanku ini terdengar sangat berat namun ramah . Wajahnya tampan , dengan kulit putih pucat . Rambutnya berwarna perak , yang menambah decakan kagum yang melihatnya . Tentu —termasuk aku . "I-Iya ...aku Do Kyungsoo tetangga , Aunty Huang"

Dia tersenyum tipis . "Kau memanggilnya Aunty? ramah sekali."

Aunty Huang tersenyum dan memelukku , "Dia memang kusuruh memanggilku begitu sejak pertama kali pindah kemari . Melihatnya begitu cantik dan indah —membuatku benar-benar ingin mendengarnya memanggilku begitu , Hun"

—"bahkan pacarnya saja sudah menganggapku sebagai ibunya sendiri . Dia memanggilku , _**Mom**_ "

Aunty Huang tertawa lepas bersama pria bernama Sehoon itu . Aku menatap keduanya . Lebih focus pada Aunty Huang lebih tepatnya , tidak pernah aku melihat Aunty Huang tersenyum setulus itu selama aku tinggal disini .

"Kau terlalu manis untuk menjadi seorang ibu , Zitao"Ucap Sehoon . Aku bingung harus memanggilnya dengan apa . Aunty Huang tersenyum teduh . "Benarkah , Hun?"

Dan pria itu mengangguk .

.

 _Apa hanya aku yang merasakannya?_

 _._

 _Kala Pria bernama Oh Sehoon itu menatap Aunty Huang?_

 _._

 _Aku merasa , kalau dia_ — _menginginkan Aunty Huang ._

 _._

 _Menjerit kalau dia benar-benar menginginkannya ._

 _._

 _Apa hanya aku yang melihatnya?_

.

 **.**

 **XoXo**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua bulan berlalu setelah acara pengenalan antara aku dan Sehun Ahjussi —kuputuskan untuk memanggilnya seperti itu , dia sangat rajin sekali kemari . Maksudku ke kamar Apartemen Aunty Huang .

Dia selalu membawa bunga untuk oleh-olehnya pada Aunty Huang dan membawakanku bakpao karena katanya wajahku mengingatkannya pada saudara sepupunya di Korea yang penggila bakpao , Minseok .

"Selamat pagi , Do Kyungsoo . Ini bakpao milikmu"

Dan begitulah caranya menyapaku setiap paginya sebelum aku pergi bekerja . Aku terkekeh sambari menerima bakpao pemberian Sehun ahjussi , "Gomawo , ahjussi" ucapku dengan berbahasa Korea —karena kebetulan kami sama-sama orang Korea .

Dia tersenyum menawan dimataku . "Sama-sama . Zitao , dia ada?"Tanyanya padaku .

Aku mengangguk , "Ya . Karena tepat sebelum aku bertemu dengan ahjussi aku melihat Aunty Huang sedang membuang sampah" Sehun Ahjussi mengusap puncak kepalaku dan mesejajarkan tinggi badannya denganku sebelum lanjut bicara .

"Kyungsoo , bolehkah aku meminta tolong satu hal darimu?"

Aku mengangguk , "Apapun asal tidak dengan nyawa seseorang" Sehun ahjussi terkekeh mendengar jawabanku . Dia menggeleng , "Bukan , tapi memang ini tentang seseorang"

Aku mempunyai suatu firasat tentang hal ini ,—

.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan Zitao"

Dan aku mendengar suara tempat sampah ditendang setelahnya . Kami menoleh dan mendapati Uncel Wu ada disana . Menatap kami —lebih tepatnya Sehun ahjussi dengan pandangan luar biasa marah .

"Soo-ah"

Suaranya terdengar mengerikan ditelingaku . Aku melihat wajah Sehun ahjussi yang ternyata sama dinginnya dengan wajah Uncle Kris saat ini . Mengerikan .

"Lekas pergi bekerja . Ini urusanku dengan si kulit albino itu"Titah Uncle Wu tak mau dibantah . Aku hanya menuruti saja keinginan Uncle Wu dan membungkukkan badan pamit pada Sehun ahjussi sebelum berlalu pergi dengan cepat .

Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar pergi , aku berani bersumpah mendengar teriakan lantang dua pria dewasa itu dan berakhir dengan banyak suara _**Buk**_ sebuah tinju disana .

.

"MENJAUH KAU DARI TAO , OH SEHUN! KAU SUDAH MEMILIKI LUHAN , PRIA KEPARAT!"

.

"KAU YANG KEPARAT KRIS! AKU MENYERAHKANNYA PADAMU UNTUK KAU BAHAGIAKAN! BUKAN UNTUK KAU CAMPAKAN SEPERTI INI , SIALAN!"

.

 _Mereka tidak sadar ._

 _._

 _Sepasang mata panda sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan mata sendu miliknya ._

 _._

 _Penuh dengan kesakitan dan luka ._ — _yang sepertinya sudah tak kuat lagi dia bendung ._

 _._

 _Apakah akan meluap tak lama lagi?_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **REVIEW NYA JUSEYO ^^ FF INI DIBUAT UNTUK SELINGAN DARI CLAMORE DAN YOUR BACK YANG SEDANG IN-PROSES :V apalagi besok rmi sudah masuk sekolah jadi bakal jarang banget update ~ fufufu kelas XII? I'm coming hwahaha *nangis/?**

 **oke , one more time!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW NYA YO :'V**

Fanfiction©Xiurmi2015


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Heart**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya setelah berjalan —lebih tepatnya berlari— dan sudah agak jauh dari Apartemennya . Deru nafasnya tidak teratur karena kelelahan dan juga keterkejutannya akan kejadian tadi .

Baru kali ini , ia melihat seseorang yang hendak mengganggu kehidupan rumah tangga _**Aunty**_ Huang . Biasanya kehidupan rumah tangga wanita cantik itu hanya memiliki kendala dalam hal suaminya —tentang _**Uncle**_ Kris tentu saja .

Entah mengapa hatinya tidak tenang.

Ia yakin sekali _**Aunty**_ Huang pastilah juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya . Kyungsoo melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya . Sudah lewat tigapuluh menit ia terlambat . Ia menghela nafas —persetan dengan kata terlambat .

Melihat pertengkaran dua pria dewasa tadi sudah membuat Kyungsoo mual . Ia paling tidak suka dengan pertengkaran yang sampai melibatkan kekerasan didalamnya .

"Bagaimana ini!? Hiks..."

Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis . Melihat _**Aunty**_ Huang menderita sudah cukup membuat Kyungsoo selama ini muak . Dan sekarang —penderitaannya bertambah lagi karena pastilah dia — _ **Aunty**_ Huang sangat bimbang .

Suaminya .

Yang selama ini bahkan enggan meliriknya barang sejenak saja . Dan memperlakukannya tidak selayaknya seorang Istri .

Atau ; Oh Sehun .

Sosok yang sama sekali tidak Kyungsoo ketahui asal-usulnya . Siapa dia? Berasal darimana? Atau tentang apakah dia sungguh-sungguh dengan _**Aunty**_ Huang-nya? . Kyungsoo tidak tahu .

"Hiks... A-Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantu _**Aunty**_. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi"

Kyungsoo menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan airmata yang mengalir . Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan . Beruntung daerah Apartemennya memang daerah yang sepi . Sehingga tidak ada yang melihat wajah cantiknya yang saat ini sudah sembab itu .

Kyungsoo tampak jelek sekali jika menangis .

.

.

Iya , kan?

"Kau tidak pergi kerja?"

Sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengaran Kyungsoo . Ia mendongak —dengan airmata yang masih mengalir dan beserta isakannya juga .

"Jongin?"

Suaranya serak memanggil nama sang kekasih . Jongin tersenyum dan menghapus airmata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya .

"Ada apa , Kyung? Kau menangis lagi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng —dia tidak boleh memberitahukan Jongin tentang _**Uncle**_ Wu dan Sehun _**Ahjussi**_ yang sedang memperebutkan _**Aunty**_ Huang itu .

Dia yakin , Jongin sesaat setelah ia menceritakannya , saat itu juga ia akan berlari ke Apartemennya dengan wajah emosi .

"Tidak ada apa-apa , Jongin-ah . Sungguh . Aku menangis karena bangun kesiangan —dan terlambat sudah setengah jam lebih"

"Kau memang maniak bekerja. Yosh —ayo naik , kuantar kau sampai tempat kerjamu , dan izinkan aku untuk memberi alasan pada Jessy hari ini"

Kyungsoo menggerejapkan matanya .

"Kau —bawa motor? Sejak kapan?"

Jongin mengangguk .

"Ayolah , Kyung , jangan banyak tanya . Kau tidak ingin terlambat satu jam , kan?"

"Baiklah."

Jongin pun memberikan helm pada Kyungsoo untuk gadis itu kenakan . Begitu pula dengannya . Selama perjalanan , baik Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin , keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam diam . Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan .

Padahal biasanya , Kyungsoo akan berceloteh tidak jelas tentang Jessica —atau Jessy; Jongin memanggilnya , di tempat kerjanya yang selalu marah-marah padanya .

Atau membicarakan keseruan yang ia habiskan bersama dengan _**Mom**_ -nya di Apartemen . Bisa masak ataupun berkebun , bahkan terkadang hanya mengobrol ringan saja .

—tapi kali ini Kyungsoo diam .

.

.

Dan Jongin merasa aneh akan hal itu .

"Kau kenapa , Kyung?"

.

.

Seandainya Jongin berani bertanya demikian —sayangnya ia merasa Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang tidak enak hati sekarang . Sehingga ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya .

Mungkin , nanti Kyungsoo akan becerita padanya .

Mungkin .

.

.

 **XoXo**

 _._

 _._

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara heels beradu dengan lantai keramik menggema disetiap sudut lorong . Gadis berkacamata hitam dengan rambut berwarna keunguan lembut itu berjalan dengan pelan , bergantian menatap nomor disetiap pintu-pintu yang ia lewati .

Ditangannya terdapat secarik kertas yang bertuliskan beberapa angka —yang kemungkinan nomor pintu yang ia cari . Bibir mungilnya tampak sesekali mengucapkan angka-angka yang tertulis untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya .

Ia sendirian .

Gadis cantik dengan dress putih , yang sangat indah dikenakannya . Heels hitam dan juga kacamata bersertifikat , melekat dengan bagus diwajahnya yang runcing . Wajahnya putih —cerah . Dengan bibir kemerahan yang mungkin dilapisi dengan balm dan lipstick .

.

.

 **Tap!**

"Duaratus ...satu?"

Dibalik kacamatanya itu ia bergantian menatap secarik kertas yang digenggamnya erat dengan angka yang terpasang jelas pada pintu dihadapannya . Senyuman terukir dibibirnya .

Setelah ia yakin , bahwa yang tertulis disana itu memang benar angka yang dicarinya sejak tadi .

"Akhirnya—"

Gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya lagi . Saat ini ia terlihat benar-benar sangat senang . Seperti baru saja mendapat lotre besar .

Ia tersenyum lebih lebar , memperlihatkan giginya yang mungil dan tertata dengan rapih itu . Gadis itu melepaskan kacamatanya , memperlihatkan kecantikannya yang makin tampak karena matanya begitu jernih .

"Akhirnya , aku menemukanmu Oh Sehun..."

Dan bibir itu dengan lancarnya menyebutkan nama Oh Sehun , sesaat setelah ia melepaskan kacamatanya . Jari telunjuknya tampak sudah tidak kuasa untuk tidak menekan bel disisi pintu .

Lama ia menunggu sampai bel itu berhenti berdentang . Tapi , tidak ada sahutan dari dalam . Dahinya mengerut . Gadis itu menekan tombol bel-nya lagi . Dan lagi-lagi masih tidak ada sahutan . Ia menekan bel lagi , —dan masih saja tidak ada sahutan .

Ia menghela nafas dan menghentikan menekan bel .

"Kurasa dia tak dirumah"

Gadis itu pun berbalik , dan meninggalkan Apartemen sosok yang dipanggilnya Oh Sehun itu dengan langkah berat . Mungkin dia akan kembali lagi besok .

—atau mungkin , nanti?

.

.

 **XoXo**

.

.

Kyungsoo tampak tidak focus bekerja semenjak ia tiba di Cafe . Ia sering kali melamun hari ini . Bahkan amukan Jesscia pun ia hiraukan —padahal biasanya gadis itu paling takut dengan amarah Jessica .

Hal ini membuat Jessica keheranan bukan main . Sosok Kyungsoo hari ini , seperti bukanlah dia . Berkali-kali Jessica menanyakan keadaannya , dan tentu saja dengan senyum Kyungsoo terus menjawab; "Aku baik-baik saja , Jess . Jangan khawatir"

Dan benar saja , Jessica kesal dengan jawaban monoton Kyungsoo yang tak memberikan kejelasan tentang perubahannya yang banyak hari ini .

" _ **Come on**_! Ceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku Do.. Kau sudah nyaris menjatuhkan kain pel sepuluh kali . Dan bahkan kau juga sudah salah memasukan cream , dengan mentega!"Jessica berteriak.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu hari ini , Kyungsoo?! Berhentilah seperti seorang yang gangguan mental dengan melamun setiap detik."

Jessica lagi-lagi protes dengan perilaku Kyungsoo hari ini .

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. _**"Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Uncle Kris dan Sehun Ahjussi . Mereka habis bertengkar hebat tadi**_ _ **—**_ _ **sepertinya . Terakhir aku melihatnya mereka saling balas tatapan kebencian ."**_

 _ **"Dan juga**_ _ **—**_ _ **bagaimana dengan Aunty Huang? Apa dia melihat kejadian itu? Sudahkah dia kembali dari membuang sampah tadi? Aku benar-benar ingin melihat keadaannya sekarang. Tapi sungguh ...aku berharap dia tidak melihat kejadian tadi. Dia pasti sedih."**_

Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jessica didalam pikirannya . Seandainya ia bisa mengatakan itu dengan lantang pada gadis dihadapannya ini —sayangnya itu buruk . Sama saja ia sedang membocorkan aib keluarganya sendiri .

Terlebih , Kyungsoo sangat tahu bahwa Jessica —gadis ini benar-benar lebih dari mulut ember .

Keterdiaman Kyungsoo membuat Jessica menarik kesimpulan bahwa gadis keturunan Korea asli yang menyebalkan itu —kembali melamun . Dia menghela nafas . Menyerah . Tidak ada yang bisa dia bantu sekalipun Kyungsoo menceritakan masalahnya .

Hanya saja , Kyungsoo yang selalu berselancar dengan dunianya sendiri ini sangat menganggunya . Khawatir tentu saja . Bahkan saat baru tiba diantar oleh Jongin tadi pagi pun , wajah Kyungsoo pun sembab .

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya. Jessica bertanya-tanya.

Tapi , sekalipun saat ini suasana hati Kyungsoo sedang tidak baik . Ia masih tetap melayani para pelanggan yang datang dengan keadaan seperti biasa —seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya .

Do Kyungsoo .

Dia benar-benara seorang yang profesional sekali .

.

.

 _ **Cring.**_

"Seorang pelanggan. Jess. Aku akan melayaninya kali ini , istirahat saja . Kau sudah banyak membantuku hari ini , terima kasih."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Jessica pelan , sebelum melangkah mendekati seorang pelanggan yang memilih menduduki meja paling belakang —dekat dengan jendela .

Jessica tersenyum . Toh , yang dikatakan Kyungsoo memang benar . Hari ini dia banyak menggantikan pekerjaan gadis itu , karena sekalipun ia tetap bertindak _**pro**_ , mungkin karena suasana hatinya yang buruk itu , sehingga ia selalu membuat kesalahan sejak tadi .

Salah satunya , yup , _**Coffee-Cream**_ di Cafe-nya hari ini sukses berganti menjadi _**Butter-Coffee**_. Beruntung , minuman aneh itu belum sempat dihidangkan .

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan gesit melangkah menuju meja Pelanggan mereka siang ini . Seorang gadis berwajah sangat cantik dengan rambut keunguan . Ketika Kyungsoo sudah berkata kalau gadis itu cantik , dia sungguh-sungguh akan hal itu .

Gadis cantik itu mengenakan pakaian santai —dress berwarna putih yang sangat pas ditubuhnya . Matanya yang jernih menatap kearah luar jendela sedari tadi , sebelum Kyungsoo sudah berdiri disisi meja tempatnya duduk .

Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya didaerah sini . Mungkin saja dia pendatang baru , atau mungkin juga dia hanya berlibur kesini —Touring . Yah .

" _ **Excuse me , can i help you , Miss**_?"

Gadis itu mengalihakan perhatiannya dari pemandangan diluar jendela pada Kyungsoo . Ia tersenyum ramah , dan benar-benar cantik . Pikir Kyungsoo .

Sebagai wanita , saat ini ia merasa sangat gagal .

" _ **Well , i want a cup of Coffee-Latte and some Mini-Cupcakes**_ "

Kyungsoo mendengarkan pesanan gadis itu dengan seksama , sebelum menuliskannya pada notes kecil tempatnya mencatat setiap pesanan .

" _ **Okay . A cup of coffee-latte and a plate of Mini-Cupcakes . Anything else , Miss**_?"

Gadis berambut ungu itu menggeleng .

" _ **No.**_ "

Kyungsoo mengangguk .

" _ **Alright , just for a moment , Miss .**_ "

Ia pun meninggalkan gadis itu sementara untuk membuatkan pesanannya . Dan gadis itu , kembali menatap keluar jendela .

Beberapa menit setelahnya , Kyungsoo pun kembali dan kini sambil membawa pesanan . Gadis itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo ke mejanya .

" _ **Here you are , Miss . A cup of coffee-latte and a plate of cupcakes . Enjoy , please~**_ "

Gadis itu mengangguk .

" _ **Thank you very much . Are you California's**_?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng .

" _ **Korean.**_ "

"Ah! Kau orang Korea?"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar gadis dihadapannya ini berbicara Korea dengan lancar . Sekalipun logatnya berbicara sedikit lain . Dia kira gadis ini orang—

"Kebetulan sekali aku orang China . Kita sama-sama orang asing , ya."

Ternyata benar dugaannya. Dan entah kapan ia berpindah , Kyungsoo saat ini sudah duduk pada kursi dihadapan gadis cantik ini .

"Benarkah? Yah. Bisa dibilang begitu , aku orang asing."

Kyungsoo tertawa . Begitupun dengan gadis cantik itu .

"Aku Xi Luhan . Dan kau?"

"Do Kyungsoo . Bisa kau lihat disini." Ia menunjukan name-tag di pakaiannya pada Luhan . Luhan tersenyum .

"Do Kyungsoo? Nama yang bagus."

"Begitu juga denganmu , Xi Luhan-ssi .dan bagaimana bisa kau sangat fasih berbicara Korea? Sementara kau sendiri adalah orang China."

Luhan tersenyum . "Aku tinggal di Korea selama beberapa tahun. Dan , yah , aku juga belajar dari les privat."Jawabnya . Kyungsoo mengangguk paham .

"Kau sendiri , tinggal disinikah , Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Ah—aku? Tentu saja . Bisa dibilang begitu . Karena aku harus meneruskan Study-ku disini. Bersama dengan kekasihku"Jawab Kyungsoo .

Luhan tertawa . "Sungguh? Kau mahasiswa? Kukira kau masih SMU tahun pertama atau kedua —maaf" Kyungsoo terkekeh , "Aku sudah sering mendengar kata-kata itu , kau tahu? Seperti makanan sehari-hari jika aku kerja disini"

Luhan tersenyum . "Kau menyindirku , nona?"

"T-Tidak..bukan itu maksudku..Luhan-ssi—"

"Aku hanya bercanda , sungguh."Ia meminum sedikit _**coffee-latte**_ miliknya . Dan menatap Kyungsoo . "Kau benar-benar manis , Kyungsoo-ssi . Beruntung sekali yang menjadi kekasihmu itu."

"Benarkah? Kuharap begitu , ya?"

Luhan mengangguk —setuju dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo mengenai pendapatnya .

"—Kyung-ah , mulai sibuk sekarang"

Suara Jessica memutus obrolan ringan mereka —Kyungsoo dan Luhan . Mereka menatap kearah suara Jessica berasal . Gadis dengan rambut blonde itu menatap Kyungsoo tajam ,

"Jangan mengobrol saja dengan pelanggan kita yang cantik." Jessica tersenyum ramah pada Luhan , dan dengan senang hati dibalas olehnya .

"Ada banyak pelanggan lain yang menunggu pelayananmu —anak-anak SMU sudah mulai istirahat makan siang , kurasa"lanjut Jessica .

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya , "Maaf , Luhan-ssi , aku harus undur diri. Jika bertemu lain kali , ayo kita bicara lebih banyak." Luhan yang baru saja hendak menyuapkan sesendok _**Cupcakes**_ pada belah bibirnya menghentikan kegiatannya itu .

Dan ikut bangkit pula dari kursinya .

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang kerja , kau ke Hotel tempatku menginap sementara , Kyungsoo-ssi? Aku benar-benar merasa senang bertemu dengan orang baik sepertimu di California —negara yang cukup mengerikan ini. Aku ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu"Ucap Luhan .

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan ramah .

"Jangan ke tempatmu , lebih baik ke Apartemenku saja . Kurasa disana jauh lebih nyaman . Kau juga pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama nanti Luhan-ssi , karena Apartemen tempatku lumayan sepi . Sehingga benar-benar menenangkan."

Ia tampak berpikir sejenak . Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban gadis itu sejenak . Dan —sebuah anggukan pun diberikan oleh Luhan .

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Sepulang jam kerjaku hari ini bagaimana? Satu jam lagi kurasa."

Luhan mengangguk senang , ia pun kembali duduk pada kursinya . Dan Kyungsoo pula sudah kembali menjalankan pekerjaannya —benar kata Jessica , Cafe sudah lebih ramai dari yang tadi , saat Luhan baru saja datang .

Gadis berambut keunguan itu memakan _**cupcakes**_ miliknya dengan senang —tapi tetap terlihat elegan . Para pengunjung Cafe pun banyak yang berbisik-bisik menatap gadis itu . Baik pengunjung dari siswa yang sedang istirahat makan siang ataupun orang-orang kantoran .

Cantik

.

.

Anggun

.

.

Siapa yang tidak menyukainya?

.

.

 **XoXo**

.

.

Kris duduk diteras Apartemen nya dengan tatapan kosong ke depan . Ia duduk dengan bersandar di pintu depan Apartemen . Ujung bibirnya banyak mengeluarkan darah , dan beberapa bagian wajahnya tampak lebam .

Sepertinya pertengkarannya dengan Sehun tadi pagi benar-benar .

Sehun lah yang menyudahi pertengkaran mereka . Ia terus menerus menghindari serangan Kris , tetapi dengan mudahnya ia dapat balas menyerang , tanpa Kris dapat hindari .

" _ **Melawan seorang pecandu alkohol dan juga obat-obatan itu seperti melawan seekor kutu. Kau tahu , Kris? Kau tak akan dapat melawanku.**_ "

Kris teringat kata-kata Sehun sesaat setelah mereka bertarung tadi . Ia benar-benar marah sekali mendengar bahwa Sehun secara langsung meremehkannya .

Seandainya ia dapat menghancurkan wajah tampan itu .

Seandainya ia dapat menendang wajah sombong dan angkuh itu .

Seandainya—

.

.

—ia dapat menjauhkan pria itu dari Tao . Apapun akan ia lakukan , sungguh .

"Kris- _ **ge**_ "

Kris mendongak . Dan menatap sosok wanita yang ia cintai dihadapannya saat ini . Ia menatap Kris dengan wajah ...datar tanpa ekspresi . Tetapi , tetap saja , mata itu menampakan kesedihan yang amat dalam .

Seperti mata yang selalu ia lihat beberapa tahun belakangan ini . Mata itu , sama sekali tak pernah menampakan kebahagiaan jika menatapnya .

Sama sekali tidak pernah —terakhir kali seingatnya , itu sebelum keluar pemeriksaan bahwa ia tidak bisa mengandung .

"Hn?"

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Kris . Padahal ia benar-benar ingin sekali bertanya banyak hal pada wanita panda _ **nya**_ ini . Banyak hal yang ingin ia beritahukan pula .

Sayangnya , ia tidak mempunyai keberanian .

Ia sudah terlalu sering menyakiti , Tao . Jadi —dia tidak mempunyai hak apapun untuk berbicara banyak dengan wanita berhati tulus bak malaikat dihadapannya ini . Wu Yifan; Kris —ia mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah manusia pendosa yang tak pantas untuk Tao .

Itulah sebabnya mengapa—

.

.

"K-Kau... be..b-benar mengajukan surat ...cerai , p-padaku?"

.

.

—ia harus merelakan malaikat ini agar lepas darinya .

Kris balas menatap Tao , tajam . Tanpa rasa sama sekali . Wajah datar Tao saat ini luntur sudah , digantikan dengan wajah kesedihan yang luar biasa . Airmatanya kembali mengalir .

Kris , lagi-lagi kau membuatnya menangis .

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku , _**ge**_!? Apa dosaku sampai-sampai kau ingin menceraikanku!?"

"Kau mandul."

Kris bangkit . Dengan tetap menatap Tao . Wanita itu menutup mulutnya , menahan isakan . Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan jawaban Kris . Begitu besarkah keinginan Kris untuk memiliki keturunan? Sampai-sampai harus meninggalkannya karena ia tidak bisa mengandung?

Apa ia ini sampah?

"H-Hanya karena itu , _**ge**_? Hanya k-karena itu kau—"

"Kau bilang hanya?! Kau tidak berpikir bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat orang-orang dengan bahagianya mengatakan bahwa mereka sekeluarga berlibur . Kau tahu? Dia . Istrinya . Dan juga anaknya! Anak Huang Zitao! ANAK!?"Ia membentak Tao lagi .

Kini isakan Tao sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi . Tanpa bicara , Tao pun berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan Kris sendirian disana . Ia berlari dan terus berlari dengan surat gugatan cerai yang yang masih ia genggam dengan erat .

Tao benar-benar sudah nyaris depresi . Ia akan gila jika terus menerus seperti ini . Benarkah hanya karena ia tidak bisa mengandung , —cinta Kris- _ **ge**_ padanya seketika itu juga hilang?

"Apa yang terjadi padamu , Kris- _ **gege**_!? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu kau tahu!"

Tao berteriak dengan airmata yang terus saja mengalir dikedua pipi tirusnya . Ia tidak memperdulikan apa-apa lagi sekarang —sekalipun itu adalah kematian . Berpisah dengan Kris- _ **ge**_ nya untuk selamanya itu sudah lebih buruk daripada kematian bagi Tao .

Ia selalu siap akan kematian , karena Tuhan akan mencabut nyawa seseorang kapan saja .

Tapi ,

Tidak dengan Kris- _ **ge**_.

Tao rela memohon dengan mengorbankan seumur hidupnya , agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kehidupan Kris- _ **ge**_ nya . Sekalipun pria itu sudah berbuat hal yang tidak menyenangkan untuk Tao . Walaupun , pria itu selalu saja mengucapkan kata-kata kasar padanya . Tao tidak apa . Sungguh .

.

Hanya saja ,

.

Jujur , terkadang ia bertanya-tanya ,

.

Kemana Kris- _ **ge**_ nya yang mengatakan akan selalu Menyayanginya . Menjaganya . Membuatnya tersenyum . Dan akan terus selamanya Mencintainya?

Lupa kah ia bahwa bersama dia lah bahwa Tao mengucapkan sumpah dengan lantang di depan orang-orang di pernikahan mereka?

Lupa?

—itu tidak lucu Kris- _ **ge**_.

.

.

Kris menatap sendu kepergian Tao , ingin ia menyusul wanita itu . Merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya . Sama dengan Tao , sejujurnya ia benar-benar merindukan wanita itu .

—Tapi , bagaimana pun juga , Kris yakin . Tao pasti akan membencinya lambat laun . Sekalipun , sesaat sebelum ia berlari meninggalkannya tadi , terdengar suara yang samar-samar namun membuat hatinya tercelos dengan tajam , ketika ia mendengar bahwa Tao mengucap tiga patah kata untuknya ,

"Aku... Mencintaimu , _**ge**_ "

Dan baru kali ini , Kris menangis .

.

.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya .

.

.

 **XoXo**

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai , Kyungsoo-ssi?"

Suara Luhan terdengar ditelinga Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang mengunci pintu Cafe . Kyungsoo mengangguk , "Tentu saja. Yosh —ayo kita ke Apartemen ku , Luhan-ssi"

Luhan mengangguk .

"Bolehkan aku menginap dulu?

"Tentu saja boleh , masih ada kamar ko—"

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"A-Ah! Ya? Ada apa , Luhan-ssi?"

"Kau tiba-tiba saja terdiam setelah seorang gadis berlari melewati kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Um. Apa kau mengenalnya , Kyungsoo-ssi? Aku tak melihat wajahnya tadi."

" _ **Aunty**_..."

Kyungsso menggumam pelan .

"Y-Ya? Kau mengatakan sesuatu , Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Aku harus mengejarnya! Luhan-ssi , maaf , ini kau lurus saja dari sini , nanti kau akan menemukan Apartemenku . Ini kuncinya . Maaf , aku harus menyusul _**Aunty**_ Huang terlebih dahulu . —Jja."

"Kyungsoo tu—"

Tanpa memperdulikan apa-apa lagi , Kyungsoo pun segera berlari menyusul _**Aunty**_ Huang nya . Tidak memperdulikan wajah Luhan yang kini tampak memikirkan sesuatu setelah kepergian Kyungsoo .

Ia terdiam sejenak , setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo tadi . Dahinya mengerut karena berpikir .

Ada satu hal yang rancu baginya .

.

.

.

"Huang?"

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Holaaaaa~ Halooooo~**_

 _ **(/ ^-^)/**_

 _ **Lama tak jumpa reader-san sekalian .**_

 _ **Hiks. Hiks. Hiks.**_

 _ **Apa ada yang rindu dengan cerita rmi? Sepertinya tidak . *BANG!***_

 _ **Akhirnya Angel Heart , dilanjut , ya? Hehe. Habisnya dapet feel sih**_ _ **—**_ _ **bocoran : gara-gara nonton Itazura na Kiss lagi untuk yang kesejuta kalinya haha ; ituloh yang ada cogan nya :V Yuki Furukawa~~**_ _ **—**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Walaupun hasilnya gak bagus-bagus amat , tapi justru menjurus ke jelek-jelek amat . Harap maklumin aja ya, rmi masih pemula banget tentang penggunaan bahasa dan lain-lain .**_

 _ **Last ,**_

 _ **Review nya juseyo .**_

©Xiurmi2015


End file.
